<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Flight of Thieves by Samodiwa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24987505">The Flight of Thieves</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samodiwa/pseuds/Samodiwa'>Samodiwa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Your Goose Materials [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>His Dark Materials (TV), His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman, Untitled Goose Game (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Daemons, Backstory, Gen, POV Second Person, The Goose Is Flightless, The Goose is a witch's daemon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:41:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24987505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samodiwa/pseuds/Samodiwa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Goose and its witch's early life in the clan.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Goose (Untitled Goose Game) &amp; Unnamed Witch (OC)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Your Goose Materials [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749877</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Flight of Thieves</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
Neither you nor your witch really care about names anymore. As far as the two of you are concerned, you might be clanless as well. You can still remember the older witches having fits whenever either of you swiped something of theirs. Even before your settling, the two of you were already unmatched at sneaking right under everyone’s noses. You could get anywhere and anything you wanted, and for that, flight was not necessary.
</p><p>
Your former clan seemed to think differently. They tutted and worried about your supposed vulnerability. <em>“Sure, they’d be safe on the clan’s territory </em>most<em> of the time, but </em>what if?<em> The clan’s enemies could one day declare war and storm our lands. Where will they hide? How will they get away?”</em>
</p><p>
You managing to snag the queen’s cloud-pine <em>and</em> her crown didn’t seem to convince them that much. The sling your witch made to carry you around, however, seemed to yield far better results. They did make sure it was still suitable for flight, though.
</p><p>
Over time, the clan life begins to wear on you two. You leave on the first night after the ritual, wrapped up in the sling in her arms.
</p><p>
Unnoticed, of course.
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>